Forbidden Fantasy
by bloodiedtwilightroses
Summary: What happens when a new customer threatens to break apart the twins relation, how will Hikaru react. please review.


**Warning: Fan fictions may cause fan girl squeals, fainting, sexiness, laughing, crying, and fawning.**

**Caution: my fan fictions may contain Moe, smut, yaoi, violence, rape, yaoi, sexual or adult content, swearing, and/ or yaoi. Did I mention yaoi?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club. I don't know if I did cause there's already a lot of yaoi so um yea.**

**A/N: Well this is a yaoi so um enjoy!**

"Hikaru! I asked you not to tell anyone that," The one twin said with tears in his eyes and a blush on his face.

"I'm sorry Kaoru you were just so cute when it happened I just couldn't help it. Please, Kaoru, Forgive me," The other twin said, tilting the first twins head up to look him in the eyes as he snaked his arm around his brother's waist.

"Oh, Hikaru," Kaoru whispered softly, gazing into Hikaru's eyes.

The girls beside them squealed and cheered for the twins display of 'brotherly love'. One of the girls fainted as Kaoru laid his head onto Hikaru's chest.

At this time Haruhi walked by and sighed. "You two really are something else, you know," She said shaking her head.

"What would you like to," Hikaru began walking to Haruhi and leaning on her left side.

"Join in on our fun," Kaoru finished leaning on her right.

"No, I just don't get why you two are so popular still, "Haruhi said bluntly.

"You're so mean," They pouted together.

Hikaru smirked as Tamaki walked by and whispered in Haruhi's ear, "Yes but I wonder how popular you would be if everyone knew you were a girl," Hikaru paused and saw the brunette freeze in her spot and continued, "Even if they wouldn't like u I'd make up for their loss and love you all the more."

Haruhi shuddered and Kaoru stared at the scene. Tamaki, after watching in horror, went on a rant about how Haruhi is his and how shady the twins are. Soon however the twins got bored and walked away from the still ranting Tamaki.

For the twins time drug on. For what seemed to be forever, until it was time for the host club to close up. They were tired of faking their 'brotherly love'. Well to Kaoru it was an act but to Hikaru he truly felt something. Kaoru has his eyes on a guest, Marie, which left Hikaru alone in the dust with no one.

"Good-Nye Kaoru-kun," Marie said waving as she left.

"Bye," Kaoru said with a dreamy look on his face.

Hikaru hated his brother fawning over this stupid girl. He grabbed Kaoru to snap him out of it and said, "Come on we need to go home, now.

"Okay, Okay no need to be so rough," Kaoru said as Hikaru drug him to the limousine.

"I don't get what you see in her, She's just another ditzy girl," Hikaru said not facing his brother crossing his arms.

"Well then open your eyes, she nice, pretty, and gentle. Plus she can tell us apart," Kaoru said, glaring holes into the back of Hikaru's head.

"I don't like her she gives me bad vibes. I don't think you should trust herm" Hikaru said stubbornly, "Besides why do you need her, you have me. Unless I'm just not good enough now. What happened to it being just you and me?" Hikaru's voice was shaking a little as he body shook with rage created from his hidden sadness.

"Hikaru," Kaoru whispered softly and put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Hikaru brushed his hand off and got in the limousine. Kaoru got in and that started the most awkward ride for the twins.

When they arrived home Hikaru got out and quickly rushed into the house, made a few turns, and walked into the garden. While Kaoru then just trudged to his room.

Hikaru in his rage didn't feel his hand break as it hit the apple tree. "Stupid Marie with her stupid 'looks' and stupid 'personality'. Who does she think she is anyway," Hikaru mumbled as he punched the tree again, breaking his other hand. He refused to go to sleep in his room with Kaoru there so he went to one of the many guest rooms.

The next morning Kaoru woke up to a scream of pain. He got up and ran towards it as did most any one else in the house.

"Master Hikaru what's wrong," One of the maids asked scared.

"It's my hands," Hikaru said tears stinging his eyes.

Some of the staff helped him up and took him to the medical room. Kaoru just stood there, shocked, tears welling up in his eyes.

~With Hikaru~

"Master what happened," The nurse asked as she fixed his hands.

"I guess it's from punching that tree," He murmured.

"Still upset about Marie," The nurse asked. Her name, Jessabell, Jess for short. As Kaoru started flirting with Marie Hikaru turned to her for help. "Listen Hikaru, maybe it's best you move on."

"No, I can't besides who would I even turn to?"

"Me," Jess admitted as she kissed him. Her true intentions revealed she wasn't going to wait for him to respond.

Just then Kaoru walked in saying, "Hey is Hikaru o- WHAT THE HELL!"

Hikaru pushed her back and stuttered, "K-Kaoru th-this isn't how I-it looks!"

"Really 'cause it look to me like your sucking face with that WHORE while I'm worried about," Kaoru shouted as he ran for the door.

Hikaru quickly followed after shouting, "Wait, Kaoru stop!"

"Why should I listen to you, ass," Kaoru said, stopping and facing him tears stinging his eyes for some reason.

"I'm the ass!? You're the one always flirting with that WHORE Marie!"

All at once it hit Kaoru. He loved his brother, he wanted Hikaru, he had no real feelings towards Marie, and Hikaru was always trying to tell him that. He turned around to hug his brother. "I'm sorry, Hikaru, I just now see what you've been telling me this whole time. I'm sorry and.. I love you."


End file.
